A Misplaced Devil
by GoldScarb
Summary: An amnesic half-devil, a boy mage, a divine conspiracy, an all girls academy. An adventure that will be told throughout the ages. A Evangelion/DMC/Negima crossover
1. Prologue

**A Misplaced Devil**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Devil May Cry series, Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Negima! Magister Negi Magi.

This is my first Story so I look forward to my reviews. However Flamers will be cryogenically frozen and placed on Pluto.

**I owe a lot of thanks to Devilkeys Writing-sama for his help, so Dōmo arigatō.**

A massive behemoth floated among darkness. A brilliant purple, with green on its legs, feet, arms and shoulders. A disturbingly colored throat led up to a ghastly head. A savage mouth looking to tear into any and everything, with a matching horn ready to gore its foes.

Inside the behemoth was a child, for he could not yet be called a man, of fourteen and he was slowly stirring. He wore what could only be considered latex fetish gear. With a underbody of blue and black in patterns and upper body armor colored white, he looked perfect for an S&M nightclub. Until you got to his face that is.

He had soft wavy brown hair, cut short above his ears. When his eyes fluttered you saw sorrowful blue eyes. It was around his eyes that would have saddened most. Small stress lines were developing, showing a life full of struggle, agony and little to no joy.

The first thing Shinji saw or more exactly felt was the all-consuming darkness. It was a sea of night, much more massive than Unit 01. He felt like it was crushing him, smothering him, ending his meager existence. He curled into a ball, and shut his eyes hoping to wake and find it was just a dream.

"Heh, what's got you so down kid?" An amused voice asked, to the left of Shinji.

A bright flash of golden light seemed to consume the darkness. As Shinji blinked away the spots he gaped. The all encompassing darkness had transformed into a train car. He shifted to look out the window and he could even see Tokyo-3 passing by in the window. There was even the sun setting into a haze of yellow and red sky. Then he heard chuckling from behind him. Quickly he spun around, and stared at the site before him.

There were two men in front of him, both blue-eyed and white-haired. Their faces had fine features, high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, almost aristocratic faces. Both were tall, around 6'2, and Shinji could tell they were brothers, possibly twins. But that was where the similarities ended.

The one on Shinji's left had a cold look that was greater than Rei's ever would be. He stood leaning on a pole silently watching him. His white hair was swept back into a flowing wave, pointing towards the back of his head. He wore a shiny, black leather vest, which was formed snugly over his torso. Inside the vest could see the tip of a dull, navy blue cravat, tucked firmly into the vest. For pants; they were a dull black leather-ish material, no Shinji looked closer and they seemed to be made out of tiny indivisible scales, like snake skin. But starting just below his knees was a pair of light brown boots the golden buckles of the boots started at the top, two on the outside of his legs. He had a pair of fingerless, tan colored, leather gloves. The backs of the gloves themselves had a circle in the back carved out.

It was the coat that truly caught Shinji's eye, it was exquisite, almost a work of art. It was a shiny aquamarine, reaching from just under his chin, flowing into two tails, finally stopping at his ankles. Lined with gold, a stripe down the center of each arm, it seemed to shift and sway in a non-existent breeze. Five pointed straps of leather, pointing inward, just before the wrists, were pinned with gold buttons and lined with gold coloring. Lining the right side of the coat were simple buttons of a gunmetal grey. However, just to the outside of the buttons, starting on the bottom right side, was a white tribal snake creature. It went up the chest, around the neck and ended in an open mouth over his heart.

Then, there was the sword, it was ridiculous, thought Shinji, '_Who carries a sword these days?'_ It was long, probably a Ō-katana. It had a white hilt with a black stripe through it, with a circular golden guard and a bronze cap. Attached to the lacquered black sheath, was a yellow tassel, all together producing an image of a dangerous weapon.

The second man was all around friendlier looking. His hair fell around his face, parting to cover most of his right eye leaving his left eye uncovered. There was a slight scruff on his chin. He was leaning into a seat with his feet up.

He wore a vest made of some kind of unknown fabric. It was unzipped enough to expose his neck and just a bit of his chest. He wore red jeans, and a pair of shiny, dark brown chaps held up by a belt. The belt buckle had a grinning, demonic face engraved upon its surface. It was rather disturbing to Shinji. The chaps themselves ended in intricately sown, starting mid-shin, ending covering the tops of his black, leather work boots.

His coat was twin-tailed as well; however it ended at the back of his knees. It was a dark blood red with the collar turned out. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The coat was open, but it was held together by three large buttons; one between his pectorals, the other two were located just above his belt buckle. He wore a pair of leather gloves that left his index fingers and thumbs uncovered.

Then the man shifted to the left showing the sword, some kind of broad sword, though Shinji did not know what type. The base of the hilt was spiky, but the hilt itself was too small for two hands, leading Shinji to believe it was meant to be wielded one-handed. The hilt lead to a horned skull with a gaping jaw, lined with teeth meant to cut, slice, and maul. The guard was a pair of humerus pointing out in an angle. Attaching the skull and blade was a rib cage made of five pairs of bones.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" It seemed that Shinji had found his voice and it wanted out, badly.

"Relax, kid. Just let us explain and everything will be okay. Mostly." Spoke the man in red. "Now my names Dante and the stiff is my brother, Vergil." 'Vergil' just snorted at his introduction.

"Now I don't know how to say this gently, but…"

"You died." Vergil finally spoke and like his features, his voice was as cold like ice.

"WHAT? How could I die, I can't be dead. Misato and the others need my help." Shinji started to panic. Though honestly the brothers couldn't blame him, it was a terrifying experience.

"Calm down Shinji and let me explain. You died but you weren't meant to. There was more work for you to do, but when a mortal dies that's it, no 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'. However you're something of a special case." Dante's tone was calm and soothing, perfect to settle Shinji's nerves.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated." _'Yeah, the kid would have ushered in the apocalypse or an era of peace.' _"Besides," he continued "you've got stress lines, at fourteen! That's not normal kid."

"Let me explain." Vergil spoke, his tone broaching no argument. "Now its best I explain with a lesson. There are multiple worlds and universes, innumerable to count. Many go through a test of sorts to prove it's worth and one world will be doing so soon. You will be sent to aid that world."

"But what about the others?" Shinji was hesitant to ask this because frankly, Vergil freaked him out.

"It will be perfectly fine. Now to properly fit into the new world you will de-aged and, sadly, your memories of your world."

"What? Why? Why can't you two save that world?" Shinji was starting to get desperate. New worlds, lost memories, losing several years, it nearly reduced him to tears.

"We're already dead Shinji." Dante spoke sadly. "But cheer up; you'll get our weapons and skills. You'll just need to practice with them."

"My world will be perfectly safe?" Asked Shinji.

"Perfectly." Lied Dante, it broke his heart lying to the kid, it really did. But it had to be done or many more would suffer.

"We're running out of time Dante." Vergil spoke up and indeed they were for Tokyo-3 was disappearing and a bright light was over taking the train.

"Best of luck kid, you'll need." Dante gave a smirk and cocky wave as the train doors slid open.

"Wha-" Before Shinji could react; Dante grabbed him by the scruff of his plugsuit and threw him out the doors.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji's screams followed him as he fell.

"Think he'll be alright?" Dante asked Vergil.

"He will be fine."

As Shinji fell, he saw the light closing in on him, so he felt he would do what anyone else would. He screamed like a sissy and swore for the first time in his life.

"Dante, you assho-"

~THUD~

"I hope."

"Ow."

Alright this is the prologue. Before you ask the angels will be back. How and when are a secret.


	2. Authors note, not chapter

My deepest apologies but the next chapter will take a while, for several reasons:

Exams are coming up and I need to study

End of semester projects are rearing their ugly heads

My mom is mad at my low English and Chemistry marks so I have to pick up my act

I am applying for several jobs and praying to any deity I can think of

Send me any complaints


	3. Petition

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

GoldScarb


End file.
